


Of Carved Memories and New Traditions

by FrozenAmaryllis (littlelis)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Halloween activities, Just them being soft, Multi, Pumpkin carving, Writing Prompt, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelis/pseuds/FrozenAmaryllis
Summary: "But we have to! It's tradition!""Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people.""Magnus, it seems you have forgotten that we are in fact, dead people," Alex smirked. She had been trying to get her boyfriend to carve pumpkins with her without success. Yet.(Just a short fluffy Fierrochase drabble to warm you during rainy autumn days)





	Of Carved Memories and New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a writing prompt by writing.prompt.s on Instagram:
> 
> "But we have to! It's tradition!"  
"Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people."
> 
> This is the very first fanfiction I wrote. English is not my native language, so any advice and corrections are appreciated! :)

"But we have to, it's tradition!"

"Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people." 

"Magnus, it seems you have forgotten that we are in fact, dead people," Alex smirked.

She had been trying to get her boyfriend to carve pumpkins with her without success. Yet. Magnus, who has already been in close quarters with both Alex and at least one sharp object enough times, was feeling some reluctance towards the plan. 

If he were to be honest though, there was another reason Magnus was hesitant to go along with Alex' plans. Of course, he didn't want to deprive Alex of anything she wanted, really. But this would be his first time pumpkin carving without his mom and Magnus missed her enough already as it was. They used to go visit the pumpkin patch together every year and choose the silliest looking ones to bring home. Then they carved their favorite something into the pumpkins. One year it was their favorite food, another year their favorite cartoon character. 

But after her death, Magnus had never really thought about any trivial holiday activities anymore. What with being homeless and life being hard enough already. And on top of that, he had actually died and got send right back on a quest to hell. 

On the other hand, the idea of starting new traditions with Alex made Magnus' stomach twist and turn. But not in a bad way. He never thought he'd have this after his mom died. Someone who genuinely wanted to spend enough time with him to even have traditions. But then Alex had, quite literally walked into his afterlife and abruptly changed everything and anything for the better. 

"Hey, you don't have to, okay. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do to, you know, feel like normal teenagers for once," Alex said softly, taking Magnus' hand in hers. He hadn't realized the conversation had fallen silent while he was remembering past times.

Magnus turned towards where Alex lay next to him on his bed. He squeezed her hand slightly and responded, looking down at their intertwined fingers. 

"Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought there."  
"Yeah, I noticed," Alex replied laughingly, rolling over to lay half on top of Magnus, who hugged her back. 

He glanced up and into her beautiful eyes, a soft smile now tugging on his lips as well. Magnus felt safe and warm and loved right now, with the person he loved most happily in his arms. He decided that sometimes traditions could surely be a good thing. 

"Ok," he agreed. "I will take you to the pumpkin patch and we could make pumpkin pie with the insides, like my mom and I used to do." 

Alex was looking right back into his own eyes, noses almost touching. 

"Tell me about her, please?" Alex asked before laying down comfortably fitted against Magnus' side, like she was made to occupy that very space. 

Magnus waited for the familiar wave of sadness to wash over him, like it did so very often when thinking about his mom. But it didn't fully hit. Whatever was in Magnus' past, it also belonged to Alex now. And he owed her all his best memories of his mom. 

So, he began.

"She'd have loved your hair."


End file.
